Return to Hawaii
by Ninja-Consultant
Summary: An old enemy from Kon-El's past resurfaces. A story in 3 parts. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Also, if you have not read my other stories, it would be helpful to do so before reading this one. The chronology goes: Brothers in Arms, Where Do We Go From Here, Tragedies of the Past, Betrayal From Within, Future Sins, Reestablishing Bonds, Parents and Children, New Allies, Rivals or Friends, Public Enemy Number One, Double Date, Mind Games, Solar Complications, Mentors and Pupils, Brother Against Brother, Calm Before the Storm, Opening Moves, Isolation, The Great Father and Son Contest, Fugue State, Fallout, Holidays, Confidence and Envy, Betrayal, Mandatory Downtime, and The Apprentice.

Return to Hawaii, chapter 1

Location: Oahu, Hawaii

Detective Sam Makoa frowned. He recognized the style of the attack and wished that he didn't. He also recognized to whom this person was trying to send a signal. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"Get me Washington," he said.

Location: Titan's Tower

A DEO helicopter arrived, unannounced. The Titans were leery of this, and Kon was giving Match a concerned look. Had his brother been caught doing something he shouldn't have?

Kon's apprehension deepened when Amanda Waller got out of the helicopter. He had dealt with the woman on a number of occasions, and he wasn't happy with any of them.

"What are you here for, Waller?" Cyborg demanded.

"I need to talk to Superboy," she said. "We've received information about somebody from his past trying to get in touch with him."

"You couldn't have called?" Kon asked.

She shook her head. "I couldn't be sure that the line was secure."

"Is it just me that you want to talk to? Or can the rest of the Titans listen?"

"They don't have the clearance for it, except for Match. If he wants to come, I have no objections."

Robin and Wonder Girl weren't enthralled by the idea, but the three of them went to a room in Titan's Tower. Waller placed a device on the table and pressed a button on it.

"What's that?" Superboy asked.

"It's a device to defeat electronic surveillance," Match informed him. "Please forgive my tardy greetings, Director Waller; it's a pleasure to see you again."

Kon watched aghast as his brother gave two brief kisses on Waller's cheeks.

She laughed. "You and your European manners. You're probably the only one who isn't lying through his teeth when he says that. I'm not popular with a lot of people, like Superboy over there."

"What's up?" Superboy asked, trying to get back to business. "Why did you come to me?"

"Your old friend, Lady Dragon of the Silicon Dragons, has resurfaced. She's looking for revenge on you, and she's rebuilt her organization."

Kon shuddered as he remembered the ruthless gang he fought early in his career. "Match, I don't know if you're familiar with them, but the Silicon Dragons are-"

"A criminal organization that has access to advanced technology and is based out of Hawaii," Match finished. "You worked with the Suicide Squad to defeat them a couple years ago."

"I'd normally ask where you came across classified information, but I'm aware of your talents," Amanda said. "She's calling you out, Superboy."

"Lady Dragon had a twisted code of honor," Kon said. "Are you sure that it's really her?"

"Our analysts say it's a ninety-eight percent chance that it's her."

"So, there's a one in fifty chance that it isn't."

"It's probably not quite that," Match informed Superboy. "Analysts tend to lowball numbers. It's a culture of conservative estimates. Put it at ninety-nine or higher."

"Was this a warning or a hint as to what I'm going to be doing?"

"There isn't any squad to back you up," Waller told him. "Your old friend, Makoa, can provide you with more detailed information."

"She's after me, so I don't want to risk getting anyone hurt. I'm more powerful than I was back then; I should be able to deal with her without anyone's help."

"Don't think that you're going without me," Match stated.

"You'd go without me," Superboy pointed out.

"You'd complain if I did so."

Kon realized that Match was suppressing his powers. He should have realized that his brother would be underhanded enough to pull that.

He grit his teeth. "Fine, you can come."

"Excellent," Match said before he turned to Waller. "If Task Force X was sent before, why are there no resources to send this time?"

Waller looked frustrated. "I have no resources, period. I'm not trusted because I was part of the Luthor administration. They've got me in a hopeless desk job while they dream up a reason to fire me."

"I see. Perhaps I can offer you some assistance when I return."

Waller laughed. "Don't bother. They think they have me on my last legs, but I'm three steps ahead of them. I just need them to take the next step, and then I'll pull the rug out from under them and end up back on top."

"I'll keep an eye out for it," Match promised.

"I'm going to get ready to go to Hawaii," Kon told them.

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Return to Hawaii, chapter 2

Location: en route to Hawaii

Superboy and Match were flying over the Pacific Ocean when Superboy stopped and hovered. Match had let him set the pace, so he came to a halt as well.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, thinking his brother was worried about going back to Hawaii.

"I can't ask this when we're traveling at supersonic speeds, but I have to know: what's up with the new clothes?"

Match has altered his costume. He now wore a white t-shirt with a blue S-shield emblem and had white cargo pants.

"I wanted a change," Match said, as if that explained everything.

"You're not going to talk about the symbolism of the color and being a reflection of me?"

Match blinked. "No, it has nothing to do with that. I just like the color white. It makes me look less pale in comparison."

"Oh."

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Max asked.

"What do you mean?"

Match grabbed Conner's hand and headed off in Hawaii's direction. "We can still go at subsonic speeds. Are you worried about returning?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You're sweating. Your heartbeat is elevated. You also have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"That look that says, 'I'm going to do this, but I don't want to.'"

"When do I look like that?"

"You make it occasionally when we have to go to school. Please tell me why you're worried about going back."

"I didn't originally leave on the best of terms, and, when I went back to visit, people weren't exactly happy to see me. I guess I don't want to run into that again."

"I'll beat up anyone who gives you a hard time, if you want," Match offered.

Kon laughed. "I'm your older brother. I'm the one who's supposed to say things like that."

Location: Oahu, Hawaii

Sam Makoa heard a commotion out in the main room of the police station, but since there weren't any gunshots, he ignored it. He needed to finish his report before the chief gave him any more trouble.

"Detective Makoa!" he heard a familiar voice call out. "It's been a while."

He looked up to see a familiar face. His costume had changed along with his haircut, and his frame had filled out with muscle, but it was the same kid who had helped him a few years ago.

"Superboy!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd get here so soon. This guy with you...isn't he your evil clone?"

Match seemed to take this in stride. "I haven't been evil in ages."

"He's a good guy," Kon assured him. "He may be a little odd, but I'm pretty sure it's just a phase he's going through."

"Thanks," Match said, rolling his eyes.

"What have you got for me, Detective Makoa?" Kon asked, bringing it back to business.

"Lady Dragon's reorganizing the Silicon Dragons," Makoa said grimly. "They've been up to their old tricks and have left things behind to call you out."

"What about that guy who took over as Hawaii's superhero when I left? I met him once, and he seemed like a good guy."

"The Silicon Dragons are out of his league," Makoa told him. "They're too ruthless for him."

"Do you know where their base is?"

"We're still working on it," Makoa admitted. "We haven't been able to pin it down yet, but I'm sure we'll get it soon."

"Could you give us what data you have?" Kon asked.

"I can introduce you to our investigation squad," he replied, looking skeptical. "I don't think you'll be able to find anything they haven't."

"You might be surprised," Match said.

The investigation unit openly complained about the two teenager's presence.

"This isn't a game," one of them said. "You're just in the way."

Superboy merely smiled and let Match at the data. Within an hour, he had the area the base was located down to one square mile.

"How did you connect all of that together?" the formerly skeptical Makoa asked.

"I've been trained as an investigator," Match explained. "It's about putting leads together."

"He's also worked with the world's greatest detective," Kon added.

"If you ever want some consulting work, let me know," Makoa said. "It's still a big area to cover, but it's narrowed down enough for us to be able to search for signs."

When Makoa was busy giving orders to subordinates, Match whispered to his brother, "I have a good idea of where the base is; do you want to bring the police?"

Kon thought about it. "It might be too dangerous for them. You've got a better lead?"

Match nodded.

"What are the odds that you've got the exact location?"

"Ninety-eight percent."

"Is that a real ninety-eight percent or one that's really higher than ninety-nine percent?"

Match gave him a look. "I'm going to ignore that because of my fine diplomatic nature."

Superboy told Makoa, "Hey, I'm going to show my brother around. He's never been to Hawaii before. I'll drop by tomorrow, okay?"

The policeman gave him a look. "A working vacation, eh?"

Kon put on a guilty look. "If you want us to stay around here..."

He got waved off. "Go and have fun. Some things never change, I guess."

After they were out of the police station, Kon muttered, "I feel a little guilty about that."

"We could all go," Match pointed out. "I'm not sure how much Lady Dragon would escalate because of them. The file's description of her 'equal force' philosophy seemed at odds with the actions of the Silicon Dragons."

"Do you recommend any extra gear for our assault? I'm sure I've got a few contacts that could put something together."

"There's an eighty-three percent chance that her base will be almost the same as her previous one. Was there anything you brought or wished that you brought the last time?"

"Other than Superman? Nothing's really coming to mind."

"I suggest we move. They're probably aware of our presence in the area; they don't need any extra time to prepare their defenses."

-----

Any and all comments welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DC Comics owns all rights to the characters within. They are used without permission and not meant to infringe on copyrights or meant to generate income.

Return to Hawaii, chapter 3

Location: 10,000 feet above the Silicon Dragon's base

"I'm glad that they didn't go with another underwater base," Kon said.

"It would have been inconvenient," Match agreed.

"So, what's the plan?"

"What makes you think I have one?"

"You're the planning guy! You always have a plan."

"I don't have any information on what the base is like, so I thought we'd bust in and wing it."

"You're disappointing me. I expected something elaborate."

Match sighed, knowing his brother was teasing him. "How about this: we bust in, and, while you engage Lady Dragon, I'll take the foot soldiers and disable their computer?"

"See, that's so much more detailed than 'we'll wing it.'"

Match rolled his eyes. "Get ready to descend at Mach 2.3 on my signal. Three...two...one...now!"

Location: the Silicon Dragon's base, Lady Dragon

Lady Dragon's eyes widened when she registered the intrusion, just a moment before she heard the crash. She was aware of everything that happened in her base, and, while she was aware that Superboy had returned to Hawaii, she wasn't expecting him to have found her base so soon.

"He's grown since we last fought," she mused aloud.

She turned her attention to her minions, who were panicking.

"I will engage Superboy," she told them. "I will use my control of the base to funnel his companion into section H where you will lay an ambush for him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lady Dragon," they called out, ready to follow her directions.

Location: the Silicon Dragon's base, Match

Match had the feeling that he was being led somewhere. There just happened to be a number of corridors that were sealed and certain ones that were open. While he could break open any of the doors, he preferred to follow the path laid out for him and turn the tables on his hosts.

He paused before going into the next room. His enhanced hearing picked up several figures moving around and likely in places to surround him when he entered.

'An ambush,' he thought to himself. 'How wonderful.'

He had his telekinetic shield up as he stepped in. For the next several seconds, the Silicon Dragons fired repeatedly at him. The full force of all their shots would have wrecked a city block.

"Cease fire!" one of them called out. "The intruder must be dead after that!"

The smoke cleared, and Match stood there, completely unaffected by their barrage. He grinned at them.

"Now, it's my turn," he said.

Location: the Silicon Dragon's base, Superboy

Superboy had the feeling he was being led somewhere. There just happened to be a number of corridors that were sealed and certain ones that were open. That was fine with him; he strongly suspected that he'd see Lady Dragon at the end.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Lady Dragon standing in the middle of a large room.

"We meet again, Superboy," she said. "Now, I'll have my revenge on you for what you did in the past."

"Are you sure you don't want revenge for what I'll do in the future?" he asked. "I mean, really, what were you going to take revenge on me for?"

"Silence, you impudent brat!"

Robotic arms snaked out to restrain him. He disassembled them with his powers and advanced on her.

"You're really going to have to find something new," he told her. "I'm a lot more powerful and experienced than I was when we met before."

"Flying Dragon Kick!" she shouted as she leapt towards him, trying to deliver a kick to his chin.

Kon blocked it and countered with a sweep when she landed. She fell to the floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

"You have become a skilled fighter," she informed him. "You'll be a challenge."

"Look, you're completely outclassed. Why don't you give up? It'll be less painful for you."

She charged him with a yell, but Superboy used her momentum against her and threw her into a wall.

"Please stop," he said. "This is kind of embarrassing. You're just not in my class."

Her eyes blazed with rage. "Now that I know what you're capable of, I'll be prepared for next time!"

She ran to a teleport pad, and Kon pursued her. She was a little too fast.

"I'll be back!" she proclaimed, as she stood on the pad.

A moment later, she was still standing there.

"What's going on?" she cried out.

Location: the Silicon Dragon's base, the computer room

Match sniffed in derision. Not only were the Silicon Dragons an inadequate physical challenge, but their computer system had pitiful security. It was pathetically easy for him to break into it and deactivate things like the teleport pads.

Location: the Silicon Dragon's base, Superboy and Lady Dragon

"I'm not going to feel guilty about this because my girlfriend says that the sexes are equal, and, anyway, you're no lady," Kon said, as he knocked the villainess out.

He looked around. The base didn't start shaking like it was going to explode or anything. She was melodramatic, but it looked like she wasn't that melodramatic.

Match's voice came over the loudspeaker. "I've isolated her forces and have called the police. Can you believe she had this place rigged to explode if she were knocked out or killed? I took care of that."

Kon smiled. Maybe she was that melodramatic.

Location: the police station

Makoa was furious. You shouldn't have gone by yourselves! You could have been killed!"

Kon was annoyed. He stopped Lady Dragon and her goons with little effort, and Makoa was treating him like he was still a rookie.

"I'm not the same person I used to be," he snapped back. "I knew exactly what I was doing, and there wasn't much danger."

"You're still as reckless as ever," Makoa said.

"Superboy's analysis is correct," Match informed him. "There was little danger, and if you accompanied us, you would have been a liability."

Makoa glared at Match, and Kon wondered at his brother's continuing lack of tact. It had to be intentional.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain that statement," Makoa said through gritted teeth.

"If you were there, one of us would have had to accompany you to make sure you weren't injured. It would have forced us to split our attention."

"Look, you cocky-"

"Match is right," Kon interrupted. "He's being rude about it, but he's right. My powers have grown a lot since I faced her the first time, and I didn't break a sweat this time."

"Even if that's the case, what about Match? I'm sure that he-"

Kon interrupted again. "He would have finished quicker than I did. I know how skilled he is."

"Superboy is far stronger and more focused than you remember him," Match said. "He's grown up."

Makoa sighed. "You're right. I just can't help but think of him like he used to be."

"That's the other reason I didn't want to come back to the islands," Superboy admitted. "I was a little immature when I lived here. I didn't want to be reminded of that."

"I'll take care of everything else," Makoa said. "Why don't you two go do some sightseeing for real this time?"

They left the police station and paused.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Match asked.

"I don't want to do it, but I should pay my respects to her grave," Kon said in a subdued voice.

"I understand."

There was a confrontation between Kon and Tana's family. They still blamed him for her death and said some very unkind things. He bore it silently, but was clearly distraught about it. Match had enough of it and glared at them until they went away.

"Did you know that we made up before she died?" Conner asked. "I saved her; it was like old times."

Max was silent.

"I don't think we would have dated again, but we were friends," he continued. "Spence knew that and wanted to take it away. It turned out that I'm not even part Westfield, like she thought."

"I wish none of it happened," Max said quietly.

Conner wiped his eyes. "It still hurts; I think it always will."

-----

I wanted to do an uncomplicated story as a change; it was great fun.

Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
